


Temple Trouble

by littlemissstark315



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Another temple fic, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex, Temple of Procreation, but most of it isn’t graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: Another Temple fic but with Tucker and Wash. Tucker gets in over his head, he thought the temple would be fun but turns out you can have too much of a good thing.





	Temple Trouble

  
Tucker regrets ever activating The Temple of Procreation. He thought it would be fun but he found out the hard way (the very hard way) that sex is fun..but not five times in a row.

He knows he’s going to be in so much trouble after this. Carolina was there when he set it off, glaring at him and nearly throwing him against the nearest wall in her anger, asking him if he realizes what he’s done before it morphed into something more, letting him go and stomping away.

He knows why. He felt it too; he was fucking horny but it wasn’t a normal jack-off-quickly-in-bed horny. He felt like his body was on fire, his cock was so hard it neared painful and he felt the need to fuck the closest person to him, regardless of who it is. He bets she’s in the same boat and wonders how she’ll handle it.

He didn’t really get that far in his thoughts because soon as he got back to base, several of his men and women were having sex on tables, couches, walls, it was a full blown orgy without any of the preplanned organization.

Carolina got to him first, grabbing him by his armor and slamming him against the wall. Before he said anything or had a chance to fight back she took his helmet off, throwing it to the ground and crashing her lips to his. And it wasn’t gentle. He felt teeth clink together with the force, causing him to wince but he went with it, this was what he wanted right?

She pulled away, suckling his neck harshly while ripping his armor off in pieces. She nearly growled (He assumes she’s the alpha in bed, not a surprise to him) as she spoke to him. “You are going to fuck me as hard as you can.” Tucker moaned, feeling a full body shudder. “Fuck..yes mam.”

  
That was technically his second time having sex. He lost his virginity in high school to one of the cheerleaders and it wasn’t a great experience. Then he and Kai fooled around but he always had cold feet when he could have sex again.

She brought them to the ground and he kept good on the promise they made. He fucked her hard as he could, coming harder than he ever has, nearly passing out its intensity.

Then another one of the girls came to him, and another and another and by round five he couldn’t come anymore, he had dry orgasims and the skin on his dick was bordering on painful. But when he was done with another person, another would take their place before he can even get up.

At one point he felt panic grip him when the temple let out another wave of frenzied lust. It was a toxic, terrifying mixture of pleasure and horror.

After the seventh lay (with Palomo of all people, he won’t be able to look anyone in the eye for weeks) he managed to find an opening to escape. Almost every door was locked, even the closest, he’s pretty sure he heard Grif and Simmons in there but he made his way to the bunks and the only one that was open was Washs but he didn’t hear anything so he assumed he was somewhere away from this mess.

He got inside and locked the door, panting then hearing a startled yell behind him. “Tucker! What the hell are you doing here?” Tucker turned, seeing Wash on his bed, sitting up and looking stock still, hands placed firmly under him. Tucker was still panting as he leaned against the door. “Had to get away.”

Wash looked a mixture of angry and horny; face flush, he was panting even though he wasn’t doing anything and he was sporting a very hard tent in his pants. Wash glared but it was soft. “So you come in here? I thought I locked the door.” Tucker shook his head, feeling his limp member become hard again, he groaned, from annoyance or pleasure, he’ll never know. “I’m sorry. It’s just..it’s too much. I can’t..” Was he about to have a panic attack over the fact he’s horny? God, he felt so embarrassed.

He heard Wash get up and started to walk over, looking concerned but also looking him up and down, Tucker forgot he was completely nude, he’s not sure where he lost his clothing, probably between three and fourth lay. But even though he’s been harboring a crush on the freelancer, this was not the time to talk about feelings.

Wash came over and Tucker nearly backed away, further into the door. “No, please..I can’t do any more.” Wash frowned, feeling hurt Tucker would think that but also understands why he would think that.

This temple of procreation thing is relentless and he isn’t sure when the forty minute intervals of lust will end. All he knows is that he hasn’t touched himself in years and he was too stubborn to do it because a temple made him do it.

Fuck, was he horny. If Tucker did want to he would have been on the bed, ass in the air within seconds but Tucker was scared and Wash had to help him. It helped give his brain something to focus on that wasn’t his raging hard dick that was nearly painful.

“Tucker, it’s ok. I’m not going to do anything. I haven’t even touched myself during this, I’m certainly not going to touch you, not without consent.” Tucker swallowed, looking between awed and horny and still scared. “It’s been hours since I activated it and you haven’t touched yourself? Aren’t you in pain?” Wash let out a heavy breath, feeling the ache in his body and painful pleasure of his cock. “Nothing I can’t Handel.”

Tucker stood a little straighter, walking closer to Wash. “Want me to help?” Wash swallowed, feeling like he entered a bad porn. “You’ve already, obviously, been through enough. Here, I can get you some water and lotion, the skin..down there looks pretty raw-“ Wash turned to get those things when Tucker held his arm gently, keeping him from walking. “I wouldn’t be doing this for me and I don’t need to fuck you to make you feel good. But it’s been hours and with no release at all you could hurt yourself and right now we have no medical. Ever hear of Blue balls?”

Wash rolled his eyes. “Yes-“ “I’m not joking. It’s a serious condition and this temple won’t be done for another 16 hours or whatever. I don’t know the time, point is let me help you, we don’t have medical until this is over. Please.” Tucker pleased.

He sees how wound tight Wash is, knows that for the past seven hours he hasn’t touched himself once or seeked anyone out and those waves of lust are powerful and Tucker really doesn’t want Wash hurting himself because of pride or something.

Wash looked ready to collapse. He was conflicted between letting Tucker help or remaining stubborn and possibly hurting himself in the process. A painful wave of pleasure hit him, hit Tucker as well.

The waves are getting closer together But it just made Washs dick hurt and throb painfully as he whined, holding himself and kneeling to the ground, curled up. “Fuck…” Tucker got to him quickly, kneeling as well. “Hey! You ok?” Wash was nearly in tears, his entire body hurt and aches for release. He turned to Tucker, panting from the pain. “Yes, I’ll let you help me.” Tucker nodded. “Ok..uhh what do you want me to do? Want the bed? Floor?” Wash was still panting, still curled up. “I don’t care. I’ll let you take control, it’s so hard to even think right now.” Tucker didn’t hesitate.

He started helping him to lay on the bed, even with the pain he was in, god he hopes this felt good for him. He got him undressed, got the lotion he had dropped on the floor and got in bed with him.

He nearly winced when he saw the state of Washs cock. It was so red and hard it looked painful and not even the good kind of painful. And it was wet. Tucker was sure he would come as soon as he touched him but also knows just coming once won’t be enough to relive his body.

Fuck, he felt like an asshole for starting this temple. Wash was in tears, panting and curling into Tucker. Tucker remembered what he learned from porn and his own research into BDSM; aftercare was stressed along with a color system to tell how the person is doing and when to stop. He started to lotion his hands up. “Wash, I want you to tell me if you want me to stop or slow down or anything, ok?” Wash huffed, still looking miserable. “Just get on with it before my dick explodes.”

Tucker smirked, trying to lighten his mood as he trailed his hand down Washs chest. “Oh it’s gonna explode alright.” Wash smiled weakly but gasped, feeling like he got punched soon as Tucker touched his neglected cock, it was almost a painful gasp and Tucker noticed that, stopping. “You ok-“ “Yes! Don’t fucking stop!”

Tucker listened and stroked him and he was right, it took only a few seconds of stimulation for Wash to come on his stomach and Tucker’s hand, panting and sobbing through it. Tucker frowned as he took his hand away, starting to clean up for round two. “Did that fee good for you?” Wash swallowed, face wet with tears. “It hurt. But any other one shouldn’t.”

Tucker nodded. “I’ll get us some water and then do you want to go again?” Wash nodded, his dick still very hard, even with coming once but looked a lot less painful, less red. Tucker got up and got two water bottles from Washs mini fridge and handed him one as he sat down.

Wash drank it down quickly and looked at Tucker, eyes a bit more clear and his whole body more relaxed. “Thank you. I probably should have done that myself a lot earlier but-“ “But you were a stubborn asshole?” Wash nodded with a smile. “Yeah. I haven’t had sex or touched myself in years. I didn’t want to do that because a weird alien temple made me.”

“I can understand that. Fuck, after this I probably won’t have sex for a year. I’ve had my fill.” Wash smirked. “The Great Tucker not wanting sex?” Tucker chuckled. “Guess they were right when they say too much of a good thing is very bad.” Wash gave him a look and let out a breath. “Not sure that’s how it goes exactly but I know what you mean.”

Wash handed him the bottle of lotion, remembering Tucker looked pretty rubbed raw from this temple stuff. “Here. For your..you know.” Wash blushed and Tucker grinned taking the bottle. “Dude, I just jerked you off, you can say dick.” Wash rolled his eyes but the temple let out another wave, causing him to gasp and pant, gripping the water bottle so tightly water came shooting out of it.

Tucker even gasped, feeling his abused member stirring as well but he knows he’s more than spent. He put his focus on Wash who looked pleading at him. Tucker helped him lay down and held him close, starting to stroke him again while kissing his neck, attempting to make up for the past hours he’s been in pain. He was happy when Wash actually moaned, gripping his arm and thrusting up into his hand. Tucker gave a little bite on his neck. “Feel Good now?” Wash just nodded, panting. Tucker spoke lowly. “Are you always this quiet during sex?”

Wash blushed, gasping whenTucker gave a twist of his hand. “No…it’s just..it’s so intense from the temple..I can barely think..ahh.” Tucker went back to kissing and nibbling his neck, enjoying being this close to him when he felt him tense, arms coming around his neck and shoulders like a cat, nails digging in as Wash came, panting and moaning. “Fuck…yes..Tucker..”

He was sticky and messy again but Tucker didn’t mind, cleaning him up before laying next to him, feeling exhaustion for the first time in since the temple started which hopefully meant it was stopping.

After five minutes he saw Wash had fallen asleep in his arms and he wasn’t too far behind from dozing off himself. He let sleep take him and pretend this was all just a wild wet dream.

The next day came the startling realization it wasn’t. It was all real and he had sex with at least eight people in base (Carolina and Palomo being two of them, he remembers with fear) he still had Wash in his arms, still in his bed and still naked and fuck was he sore. Every muscle in his body was screaming. He just groaned and turned over closer into Wash. He did not want to face anyone.

Wash woke, yawning and starting to stretch when he felt Tucker’s weight and arms on him…and Tucker groaning like a damn cat who’s been disturbed. Wash chuckled groggily. “Morning. Looks like we survived.” Tucker sighed. “Looks like it. I was hoping I’d die in my sleep so I don’t have to face anyone.” “Tucker, we’re all adults here.” “And I fucked like..half of them. God, I will never look at any of them the same.”

Wash let out a breath. “Guess I should thank you for helping me. You’re right, I shouldn’t have been so stubborn, as funny as it sounds I could have hurt myself if I hadn’t relieved myself.” Tucker gave a weak smile. “I’m just glad you got to enjoy it. I hated you were in that much pain because of me.” Wash gave a nod and another yawn, curling into Tucker’s chest. “We can have a more in-depth talk later. Right now I don’t feel like facing the world either.” Tucker nodded, holding him close. “Fine by me.”


End file.
